


Space Sickness

by SHERlockedNloaded



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra Bridger hurt, Ezrabine if you squint, Sick Ezra, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERlockedNloaded/pseuds/SHERlockedNloaded
Summary: Ezra is used to fending for himself. He got sick on the streets, but he always got better. So did he even have to bother telling his new family he wasn't feeling so good? Nah.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Space Sickness

Ezra could tell that he was sick the moment that he woke up. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cloth, an uncomfortable tickle was tingling in the back of his throat, and his mind felt foggy and his eyes were drooping- even though, he realized with a start as he looked at the time, he’d slept in for two hours. He hurriedly bolted up and began to get dressed, his shaky hands fumbling as he got ready. 

He was no stranger to sickness- living on the streets meant constant disease spread through unclean creatures and being open to cold and germs everywhere. But he’d had so many diseases when he was living on the streets that he was immune to most of them. This was the first time he’d gotten sick in a while, and he wasn’t keen to have the experience. Especially not now.

Now he didn't have time to be sick. He was a Padawan, meaning he had other things to take care of now other than himself. He wasn’t top priority, the galaxy was. 

He sneezed and mentally groaned. Why did the universe hate him so much?

“Oh look, Sleepy Head’s finally awake,” came a voice from behind him. 

Ezra rolled his eyes, ignoring the pain it sent shooting throughout his head. He turned around. “Well, why didn't you wake me up?”

Zeb smirked, crossing his arms. “We tried. Someone’s staying up too late on the Datapad again, huh?”

“No,” Ezra protested. “I wasn’t. I guess I was just tired from all the stuff we did yesterday.”

“If you say so,” Zeb said dubiously, grinning. 

Ezra just rolled his eyes again and shoved past the Lasat. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much,” Sabine answered. She held her helmet in the crook of her arm, looking briefly at Ezra and then back at Hera and Kanan. “We were waiting for you to wake up so we could get started.”

Ezra bit his lip guiltily. “Sorry. I guess yesterday-”

“It’s fine, Ezra. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Kanan interrupted. “Now to the mission. I’ll brief him on what’s happening. Sabine, make sure all weapons are replenished and secure. Zeb-”

“I’m on it!” Zeb yelled and hurried off to do whatever it was that he was assigned to do.

Sabine was a bit more restrained, just nodding and walking away. 

Kanan watched her go, then turned to Hera. “Set the coordinates and check damage on the ship. We’ll be with you in a minute.”

Hera nodded and looked at Ezra sympathetically before going. Ezra braced himself for the lecture that he was undoubtedly going to get.

“Are you okay, Ezra?” Kanan asked. 

Ezra hurried to explain himself, not processing the question. “I know, I should’ve been more responsible, and- wait, what?” 

Kanan scratched the back of his neck. “You… I feel something different in the force from you, like you’re hurting. Did something happen yesterday? Do I need to get you some Bacta, because we just received a new shipment. Or did the Inquisitor do something to you?” His concern began to grow as he talked. “Did he tamper with your mind or bring something up from your past?”

Ezra shook his head at all of the questions, finally coming out of his shocked state. “No, I… I think I’m just tired.”

Kanan shook his head. “No… that’s different. This is more like… pain. Not like breath-taking pain or anything, but just hurt.”

Ezra shrugged. “I don’t feel anything,” he lied nonchalantly. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? We can save the mission for another day,” Kanan offered. 

“Yeah, Kanan. I’m fine,” Ezra said. “We’ve had too much training and too little missions. We need this.”

“But-”

“How many times do I have to say it?” the padawan said. “I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Kanan said hesitantly, and moved on from the topic. “This isn’t a super important mission, but it is still important that we complete it. And even more important that we don’t get caught.”

Ezra groaned. “Not a stealth mission.”  
Kanan only smiled. “Sorry, kid. I don’t control the missions.”

Ezra tilted his head. “But you’re the mission leader.”

“I can’t just say no just because they're hard,” Kanan argued playfully. 

Ezra sighed, shaking his head. “I know.”

“Now go get ready,” Kanan said.

“Okay.” 

Kanan watched as Ezra left, shuffling like he didn't have enough strength to pick up his feet properly. He could still feel that slightly pained vibe coming off of his apprentice. It seemed serious, but if Ezra was certain he could handle it, then he would let him. And if it didn't get resolved anytime soon, he would eventually have to confront him about it and get it figured out. But if Ezra needed a little space, he would get it. It wasn’t a big deal. 

Despite all these thoughts, he could still feel his worry growing. It wasn’t good for a Jedi to bottle things up. Heck, it wasn’t good for anybody to bottle things up. 

Ezra could feel the sickness getting worse already. His body felt like Bacta- wobbly and unstable- and his head was pounding painfully in his skull. He’d never been this sick before. He wondered what virus it was that he’d picked up, and where he got it from. 

He picked up his data pad, his fingers shaky. He ignored the headache that immediately sparked in his head from the light of the screen, turning down the brightness dramatically. He searched literally every virus, but none of them seemed right. Finally he couldn’t stand it any longer. Literally. He fell to the ground, holding his head to stop the spinning somehow. 

When it finally did, he noticed that Zeb was in front of him, a worried expression on his face. “Are you okay, kid?”

Ezra nodded. “Yeah, I was... just thinking.”

Zeb snorted. “I’m not blind, kid. You were in pain. Did you get a head injury on the last mission? Because if you did, you probably shouldn’t go on this one. Just to be safe.”

“I didn't get a head injury. I just have a little bit of a headache. I think I’m just dehydrated or- or something.” After those words left his mouth, Ezra came to a sudden realization. 

That’s it! he thought excitedly. I’m just dehydrated. No wonder I couldn’t find the virus. I just need to drink some fluids, and I’ll be fine!

He stood up, then instantly regretted the action as sparks fizzled in his brain and black spots dazzled in his eyesight. “Woahhhh.”

Zeb’s hands were on his shoulders in an instant, steadying him as he tilted. 

“Aw,” Ezra said, trying to ignore the pain and lighten the mood. “You do care.”

Zeb hurriedly wrenched his hands away. “I do not!”

Ezra smirked. “Do too. If you didn't, you totally would have let me fall.”

The Lasat scrambled to come up with an excuse. “It was just instinct. I saw you falling, and naturally righted you. It won’t happen again.”

Ezra laughed. “Okay. I won’t fall around you anymore.”

Zeb only huffed and stomped off. 

Ezra let out a breath of relief that the topic of his unhealthiness was diverted by his swift comebacks, then gasped as more pain rushed throughout his head. He hurriedly grabbed the wall to steady himself, then hobbled to the Med Bay. 

A little bit of Bacta will probably help the best, if I am sick or not, he thought as he shakily stepped over to the Bacta supply. 

But he got no further than that. “Ezra, where are you?” he heard a voice say from the other side of the Ghost. 

He hurried out of the Med Bay, scared that he would get in trouble for being in there without permission. “I’m over here! What’s up?”

“Get over here!” Sabine yelled. “We’re getting off soon!”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!” Ezra rolled his shoulders and did his best to conceal his pain as he joined the crew. 

“You have everything?” Kanan asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Kanan, stop mothering him!” Sabine scolded, shaking her head exasperatedly. 

“Thank you,” Ezra said, sending her a grateful look. 

Kanan threw his hands up with a huff, turning to Hera for help. She only laughed. 

“But you are ready, right?” Sabine asked. 

“Not you too!” Ezra whined. 

Zeb chortled, slapping him on the back. “When is he ever ready?”

“Not helping,” Ezra said through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to strangle him only because he was so drained. 

“He always finds a way to weasel out of everything, ready or not,” Sabine teased as she slipped her helmet on. 

“Very funny,” Ezra muttered, patting himself down to make sure he had everything. They really hadn’t needed to fuss over him. He could take care of himself. “When do we get out of here?”

“Calm down, weasel,” Zeb said with a smirk. “We’ll be off any minute now.”

Ezra ignored the nickname. “And what exactly are we getting?”

“Kanan, I thought you debriefed him already!” Hera chided, crossing her arms. 

Kanan shrugged. “We… I got distracted. I’ll just tell him now.”

“Well, make it quick.”

“Fulcrum needs info on some planets.”

“Some planets?” Ezra asked. 

“Planets like yours, practically crawling with Imperial forces. You, Sabine, and Chopper are in charge of obtaining it, and me and Zeb-”

“We’ll do the distracting.” The Lasat laughed, cracking his knuckles as he added, “Very painfully.”

“And I’ll be the getaway driver,” Hera added. 

“Any questions?” Kanan asked. 

Ezra shook his head, wincing slightly when it only added to the fuzziness in his brain. “I’ll just figure it out as we go on.”

“‘Atta boy,” Zeb said.

“Be careful.” Hera gave them all a stern look, as if reprimanding in advance. “And, remember, it’s important that you three don’t get caught. We don’t need them increasing security on those planets or changing their plans.”

“Got it.” Ezra considered telling Kanan for a second. This was an important mission, he didn't really want to botch it. 

But what if they needed him? And it was possible that he was just being dramatic. He’d been able to deal with it when he was on the streets. He could handle this. But still, it wouldn’t hurt to tell them. He opened his mouth.

“Alright, get ready,” Hera said as she turned back to the controls. “We’re here.”

He chickened out.

<>

So far the plan was going well. With Ezra sneaking through the vents and unlocking the door from the inside, they’d slipped into the leader’s office unnoticed. Which wasn’t much of a surprise, with all the havoc Kanan and Zeb were creating. Chopper was now duplicating and extracting all of the information while Sabine and Ezra kept a careful eye on the security cameras. 

Ezra wasn’t faring so well. Though the adrenaline was helping, he still felt like bantha fodder. 

Sabine seemed to notice. “Hey, kid, you don’t look so good.”

He wiped a droplet of sweat off of his temple. “What do you mean?”

She ignored his nonchalance and put the back of her hand against his forehead. “Woah! Kid, you’re hot!”

“Was wondering how long it’d take for you to figure that out,” Ezra said, pushing her hand away. 

She rolled her eyes. “You knew what I meant!”

Ezra started to say something, but his eyes caught on movement and he pointed to the cameras. “We’ve got company. Let’s get outta here.”

Chopper made frustrated noises, and Sabine winced. “Chopper’s not finished yet!”

“Alright, I’ll take care of it,” Ezra said, and jumped into the open vent. “Lock the doors again. I’ll be back in a second. Chopper, hurry it up.”

Chopper whomped angrily, but Ezra was already gone. 

Ezra crawled through the musty vents. Did the Empire not have people or droids to clean these things? He fought the urge to sneeze. No better way to alert your enemies of your position. He looked through the grate below to see three stormtroopers heading towards the door. Then, with his normal great timing, he sneezed. 

One of the bucket heads shot at the location it came from, narrowly missing Ezra (which was a bit of a surprise). He quickly shoved the grate forwards and dropped through the open space, directly onto the one who’d shot. 

One down, two to go. 

He got the other two with his blaster. He rubbed his elbows, which hurt a little from all the crawling. He hated the vents. 

“I got ‘em,” Ezra commed. 

A warning flashed in the back of his brain at the same time that Sabine cried, “Spectre Six, look out!” 

He quickly dove to the right, but not before getting grazed by a stun shot. His left arm went limp. 

“Oh, you little kriffer-” Ezra said, using his right arm to Force push three more soldiers back.

He blasted one, but another was quicker to recover than Ezra had expected, tackling him. His lightsaber clattered to the ground, just out of reach. 

Ezra gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. The static in his brain went berserk. “Ugh, you’re so… heavy.”

“This is LS-215-” The stormtrooper was interrupted by another Force push, this time slamming him against the ceiling. 

Ezra rolled away before the trooper crashed back down, summoning his saber back to him and igniting it. 

The other two seemed to catch onto what LS-215 something something something was trying to do, and reached to their comms.

“Oh no, can’t have that,” Ezra said and Force pushed them back again. He stunned them for good measure. “Bye guys.”

He attempted to jump back into the vent, but it was hard without the use of his left arm. “Well, now what?”

“Spectre Six, you’ve got more incoming.”

Ezra threw his right arm up frustratedly. “You’re kidding.” 

“Unfortunately, no. Hide somewhere. Chopper and I are almost done.”

Ezra looked frantically around him. “Where?”

“Just anywhere!”

“Very helpful,” he muttered. He put the comm back on his belt. The hall was mostly empty. Not a lot of helpful hiding places. 

Then his eyes caught on a ground vent. “Score.”

He struggled with opening and getting inside it, but successfully got in before the other troopers arrived. 

“Woah, what happened here?” 

Great. Just great. He’d forgotten about the stupid bodies.

Ezra wished he was better at the Mind Trick stuff, because he would totally just tell them to keep moving along and ignore the mess. Unfortunately, he was still pretty terrible at it. 

As if everything wasn’t already going wrong, he felt another sneeze tickling his nose. He desperately tried to suppress it, but it erupted anyways. Stupid sickness. 

“What was that?” 

“I think it came from over there.”

Ezra held his breath and tried his best to scooch back, but his stupid useless arm was getting caught on the sides and being generally unhelpful. 

Ezra covered his head with one arm as shots sounded. Nothing. 

He realized with a twinge of relief that he knew those shots. “Sabine!”

“Let’s get you out of there,” Sabine said, stepping over the armored adversaries. She grabbed his right arm and pulled him out. “Is your arm back to normal yet?”

Ezra grabbed the useless thing with his other hand and shook it. “No, and I don’t think it will anytime soon.”

“Fantastic,” Sabine spat. 

Chopper chattered and impatiently gestured for them to get a move on. 

“I’ll manage. Let’s go.”

Together they raced to the docking bay where the Kanan and Zeb where shooting and slicing and generally making a mess of the troopers. If Zeb was good at anything, it was hurting the bucketheads. 

The three hid behind some fuel pods, taking shots when they felt it was necessary. Ezra panted, sweat seeming to pour from his face. Adrenaline could only do so much. 

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Sabine said between shots. “We should take some of these fuel pods. That way-”

“The Empire will think this was just a supplies run?” Ezra filled in, impressed. “Smart.”

“Time to go!” Hera said through the comms, and Ezra felt a twinge of relief. He didn't know how long he could hold up. His strength was rapidly decreasing.

“Help me get some of this stuff, will you?” Sabine asked. 

“Sure.” 

The two each grabbed an end with one arm and hurried to the Ghost’s open port, Chopper at their heels. Sabine was still shooting with her other hand, but Ezra couldn’t for obvious reasons. 

Of all days to get stunned in the arm, he thought bitterly. 

They dropped off the fuel and called Kanan and Zeb over. Zeb was there in an instant, but Kanan had more troopers to deal with. 

“Spectre One, get out of there!” Hera ordered. 

“I’m working on it!” Kanan retorted. 

“I’m going in,” Ezra said impatiently, and hurried to his master’s side, dodging and blocking bolts as he went. 

Together, the two fought off the troopers while backing toward the Ghost. 

“Good job, Ezra,” Kanan said proudly. “You’re really improving.”

Ezra didn't say anything, too exhausted to even really process the words. He was only operating on survival mode at this point. 

He had barely just acknowledged the Force’s warning until it was too late. A hand snaked around his throat and yanked him back against something solid. He felt a coldness against his temple, which felt kind of nice until he realized it was a blaster. 

“Stop moving, or he dies.”

It was one of the commanding officers, Ezra realized. The accent gave it away, and most of the stormtroopers sounded slightly warbled when they spoke. Plus, they were rarely this bold. Or smart, for that matter. 

Everyone froze. 

“Let’s everyone just calm down,” Kanan said, sheathing his saber and putting his hands up.

“I don’t know why you are here to only get supplies, but you’re not getting away this time. You all are going to surrender immediately or face the consequences.”

Ezra sighed through his nose. He didn't have time for this. He went limp, surprising the officer enough that the man let him go, and rolled away as soon as he hit the ground. Holding himself up by his knee, he shot the man who’d briefly held him hostage. 

“C’mon, what are you waiting for?” Ezra said, and started to pull Kanan to the ship.

The troopers got over their initial shock and began firing again. 

At this point, he was counting the steps he had left before he lost consciousness. He could feel his body starting to shut down. He used the rest of his energy into a Force leap onto the ship. The last thing he knew was shots being fired, the Ghost lifting up, and Kanan and Sabine crying, “Ezra!”

Then the static overtook him. 

<>

When the static finally faded away, Ezra noted that he was in the medbay of the Ghost. He could tell by the hum of the machines and the sheets of the medical beds were far different than his bed’s. He also noted that he was utterly exhausted. He felt as if he’d been run over by a speeder. 

Something thudded into his shoulder, and his eyes shot open. “Ow! What the kriff, Sabine!”

The girl folded her arms, glaring fiercely at Ezra. “Don’t you ever try something like that again, you hear?”

“Do what? What I was supposed to?” Ezra bit back defensively, going to rub his shoulder when he was stopped by the IV stuck in his arm. He simmered down slightly. “How- how long was I out?”

“Too long.” She didn't seem up to the task of humoring him. “And you’re supposed to tell us when you’re sick.”

Ezra balled his fists, his defensiveness rushing right back. “I could handle it myself. I made it, didn't I?”

She scoffed. “Barely. Do you even know what you were infected by?”

“Does it matter?” Ezra felt his face flush. “I’m better now.”

“Yes, it matters!” she snapped, running a hand through her dyed locks angrily. “Thank Hod you have people taking care of you now. I don’t know how you survived for eight years on your own; you have absolutely no sense of self-preservation.”

“Well, I don’t matter as much anymore!” Ezra yelled, sitting up and ignoring the burst of pain that came from yanking on the IV. “My health shouldn’t interfere with the mission!”

Sabine practically growled, opening her mouth for undoubtedly more scathing remarks, when Zeb put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Easy there, Sabine. The kid just woke up.”

Ezra looked away, embarrassed. He hadn’t even noticed anyone else in here, too distracted with the enigma that was Sabine Wren. 

The Mandolorian gave a huff of annoyance, shrugging Zeb’s hand off and storming out of the room. 

Ezra felt a knot of shame twist his gut. He hadn’t meant for anyone to get worried. He just didn't think that they should have. He knew how to survive, more or less. And luck was, for the most part, on his side. Or at least when it mattered the most. 

He felt a gentle hand rest on his arm. “Hey. You know she’s only like this because she cares about you.”

“I know, Hera,” he said, tearing his eyes away from the Twi'lek’s sympathetic ones. Knowing people cared about him still unsettled him slightly. It was hard to get used to. 

“Just so you know, next time you need to tell us when you’re sick.” This was Kanan. “Okay?”

“Why?”

“The rebellion is important,” Hera said. “Sticking it to the Empire is necessary. But above all that, we take care of our own. Family is priority, and that includes you.”

Ezra didn't know what to say, and didn't think he could say anything anyway, with the lump in his throat. He sent a warm feeling of thank you through the force. 

All three nodded. Chopper, on the other hand, slapped him with a metallic arm and hurried off, warbling crankily. 

Ezra only laughed. “Love you too, Chop.”

“Now,” Hera said, crossing her arms. “You know that you have to take care of yourself, so there’s no excuses for the next couple of days.”

Zeb snickered. “This is where I leave.” And he did. 

Ezra wished he could do the same, sinking back into the pillows as if he could disappear. Anything to get away from the glare of hers. 

“You understand me, Ezra?” she continued. 

“But-”

“You were out of it for three whole days, sweetheart!” Hera interrupted sternly. 

Ezra blanched. “Three… wow.”

“Wow is right. You could’ve died. But, since you didn't, you’re going to have to do what I say. Understand?”

“Yes, Hera,” Ezra said resignedly. 

“For the next couple of days, you are going to eat all of what I give you during meals, hydrate, and take the medicine I give you.”

Ezra nodded wearily. 

“And if you don’t,” she said, laughing humorlessly. “You’ll be grounded till the day the Empire is defeated, you hear me?”

“Okay.”

“Kanan will help you through all of this, as a punishment for not catching onto your sickness.”

“That wasn’t my fault, Hera!” Kanan protested. “I asked him if something was wrong!”

Hera fixed him with a glare. “You heard me.”

Kanan sighed, his shoulders drooping. “Yes, ma’am.”

The two watched her leave, and then Kanan turned to Ezra. “Kid, what were you thinking?”

“I just wanted to help,” Ezra said tiredly. Getting lectured always drained him. 

Kanan ran a hand down his face. “Just… never mind. Hopefully you’ve learned your lesson.”

Ezra nodded. 

“Let me help you up.”

<>

Ezra was now back up to full health. The full meals and hydrating had really helped. The medicine, though it was just as tasty as bantha fodder, had too. 

Sabine seemed intent on ignoring him, but Ezra noticed that she kept an eye on him when she thought he wasn’t looking. 

When he caught her staring at him while he was training, he decided he’d had enough. “Sabine, can I talk to you for a second.”

She looked as if she were going to refuse, but she must have caught the weary look on Ezra’s face and decided otherwise. “Fine.”

“Look,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry about being stupid. I should’ve told everyone that I was sick. It wasn’t fair of me to scare you like that.”

“I wasn’t scared,” Sabine protested. 

Ezra stared at her. 

“I wasn’t,” she said weakly. 

“Is there anything I can do to make up for it?” Ezra asked. 

Sabine looked at him for a bit, her face portraying her puzzlement. Then a smile pulled the corners of her mouth. “As a matter of fact…”

<>

“You know, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind,” Ezra said, straining to hold her up as she painted the top part of her bed. “You could’ve had Zeb do this.”

“Nah, you smell better,” she said as she sprayed a dark blue, and then a lighter shade on top of it. 

“I heard that!” Zeb yelled. 

The two laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I've been working on this little fic for a while. I started it maybe two years ago, when I first started watching the series. With quarantine and everything, my fangirl self came back full force and so did my obsession with Ezra. So this happened!


End file.
